


Late Night Cuddles

by That1Random



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, Terromoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That1Random/pseuds/That1Random
Summary: This is my first story here! I may post more, just say the word and it’s done!





	Late Night Cuddles

Brock had just settled down for bed when he felt it shift underneath him. Brian’s face came into view for a second as he flopped down next to Brock. For a while they stayed like that. Not talking or moving, simply enjoying the comfort of the dark and a warm body next to them. But Brian was never known to stay still, witch was proven when he shifted to his side. The bed they were on wasn’t made for two people so Brian’s hands were almost painfully squished together. He huffed and then they were over Brock. Brock tensed, but after a minute or two, he relaxed. Brian took that as a sign to move his arms. Brock could feel his hands softly through his shirt. Brian’s hands slid up and down Brocks side, making him shiver. Eventually they settled when Brian drifted off to sleep. Brock took this opportunity to face Brian. He admired the almost innocent look that fell over Brian. Brock could feel himself slowly drifting off too. He couldn’t help it, being with Brian made him feel safe. His last thought before finally getting some sleep was to never let Brian know that.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story here! I may post more, just say the word and it’s done!


End file.
